


The Other Fawnbatsy

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BatJohn AU, Established Relationship, Fawnbatsies, Fawnlock AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawnlock and BatJohn find something odd in the forest one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Fawnbatsy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to ivorylungs, katzensprotte, johnnybooboo, bennyslegs,buddens and sincerelywrong for their characters and fawnbatsy AU . You have made a great little family for Fawnlock and BatJohn.

_John, John what is that over there? In the bushes?_ Fawnlock sniffed in the general direction of the mulberry bush.

John flew over to the nearest bush, keeping his gaze low not to lose the little bundle. They were both apprehensive as they neared the bundle, which was wailing strongly by now. John landed next to the small strange thing. He had honestly only seen a human from far away before. And never before had he been this small. Or made so much noise. Fawnlock licked the human’s face and nuzzled the baby’s hair. _Sherlock get it to stop please_ John pleaded with his mate.

 _You are safe little one._ Fawnlock projected safety onto the little baby as his cries quieted down. He cooed and grabbed hold of the antlers. Fawnlock huffed, mildly annoyed though, John suspected that he was quite amused.

 _What do we do with it_? Sherlock gestured towards the baby

 _I suppose we bring him with us see what the other ones have to say_ John suggested

_What a terrible idea John, how might we carry it?_

_I suppose its time we go to the store to get a baby bjorn_ thoughtJohn

This was especially lucky that they lived in the only forest in all of the United Kingdom that had banana trees and they used a massive banana leaf to drag this baby to their home.

Their little ones gathered around as their parents brought home a new child. A child that did not come from an egg. At least not to their knowledge.

 _Papa, Vati where did you find this small human?_ Mil(k Carton)motioned towards the gurgling baby. It sneezed and a huge gush of snot came rushing out of its nose. Jam laughed at the silly baby.

 _Can we keep her?_ Asked Hamish eyes full of wonder as he bent down to play with the baby’s fingers.

 _Do you recall the story of the Fox and the Prince?_ Asked Sherlock to his young ones

 _“You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed"_ Sherrinford quoted back

It was little Jumper that hugged that baby tight in her arms and asked

_What’s her name then?_

John took Sherlock’s arm in his and smiled

_Cherith. Her name is Cherith._

 


End file.
